


Fear the Common

by ColorfulTynCan



Series: The Truth Borne from Bullets of Blood [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulTynCan/pseuds/ColorfulTynCan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the blood flows free, a duplicitous moon rises. <br/>A dream, continuous, cyclical.<br/>There, the one you seek lies, waiting for their own<br/>Paleblood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear the Common

_ Where the blood flows free, a duplicitous moon rises.  _

_ A dream, continuous, cyclical. _

_ There, the one you seek lies, waiting for their own _

_ Paleblood _

 

Paleblood. That had been an ever present theme lately. Tanaka Gundam had long since been able to hear the words of the Great Ones, but that particular term was new, only surfacing within the last few months. And, though he had his suspicions, Tanaka had little idea of what it meant.

Perhaps, to say that he heard the Great Ones’ words was a bit misleading--or it would be, had there been anyone to explain it to. First, lumping the Great Ones into one category would be not in line with reality. It wasn’t as if all the vast number of Great Ones stood around some conference table, bending down to cast Their utterings to any being insightful enough to notice. No, They all had Their own motivations, Their own strategies, each different from the next. Tanaka had communed with various Great Ones, but there were four in particular that he had sworn himself to, and as such, were the Ones whose messages he was currently following.

Secondly, “words” was a drastic simplification. The Great Ones communicated in a form far beyond the scope of mortal understanding, beyond even the ascended state Tanaka himself had risen to. The best way to explain would be to say They sent meaning. 

Lastly, he didn’t so much as hear them, as he knew their intent. It could be he knew all along and it was only with Their influence that he noticed, like much in the world.

In any case, the term “Paleblood” was a meaning so layered and obscure Tanaka had had little success in his research to find that particular nuance in the message. Luckily, he had a much more easily surmised lead. 

Tanaka looked out over the landscape of the Hinterlands, eyes fixed on the horizon as he adjusted his scarf, careful to not disturb the small forms his gods had taken that were hidden inside. Yharnam, the City of Blood, as some called it. He had been traveling for several days towards the city, sure that if it was not his intended destination, then he would at least be on the right path. All blood knowledge involved Byrgenwerth, and thus, Yharnam, in some form. 

Though not in the habit of doubting his chosen fate, Tanaka did wonder what was waiting for him in the city. His quests for the Great Ones did not follow any theme, nor did they always have a greater purpose he could parse. Collecting runes, slaying abominations, obscuring paths; all those and more he had done on Their behest. His way of life seemed odd to outsiders--he walked a solitary path, naturally. But to aid the Great Ones was an honor no loneliness would usurp. Truely. 

_ Whatever greater purpose he was fulfilling, well, _ he chuckled darkly to himself, setting out once more toward the blighted city,  _ he could only hope to see its culmination.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to make a Bloodborne/Dangan Ronpa crossover for a while, and Tanaka seemed like an appropriate place to start. I am planning to make this a series, some stories in the same vein as this one--that is, setting the scene and introspective--and some acting upon the plot set up by the others.
> 
> Let me know if you have any characters in any positions you'd like to see in particular. I have some already planned out, but I'm open to the possibility of expansion.


End file.
